


无疾而终

by seiya_tkhy



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya_tkhy/pseuds/seiya_tkhy
Summary: 勇姜｜陈勇训第一人称视角
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Kudos: 3





	无疾而终

**Author's Note:**

> 勇姜｜陈勇训第一人称视角

电脑发出的光亮因为长时间的无人操作变得黯淡。直到看见映在屏幕上的自己目光呆滞的模样，我才反应过来已经放空了很久。我长叹一口气倒在椅背上，仰头盯着天花板胡思乱想。

“表白”这个词有着诚实地表达内心想法或秘密的意思，并不只是“示爱”。对于爱情来说，后者请求建立恋爱关系，而前者仅仅告诉对方“我喜欢你”，至于对方如何回复，不重要。

我在脑海里预演过无数种表白的结局。令我头疼的是，就算我做出n种假设，n等于正无穷，那个人的反应也有很大概率是第n+1种。即使我承载了他过往的记忆，到现在我还是无法将它和我自己的完全融合，“他太难懂”是原因也是结果。

说起来我连自己都搞不懂。我想要的到底是什么？是成为他的唯一、他的偏爱，还是把他据为己有？是和他建立关系，还是像满天星的花语那样，给他甘为配角的爱？

再这么纠结下去我真的要完蛋了，毕竟为此痛苦的只有我一个人；而我绝对不能在行动之前露出端倪，不能让他察觉到一点点不对劲的地方。他的沉着冷静和精准的洞察力让我无处可躲。他总是能轻易地看透我的想法，然后用一副无奈的表情和语气对我说：“哥，你好幼稚，你在想什么全写在脸上了。”这点我也知道的。我最近有在拼命压抑自己对他的喜欢，努力不让自己表现出来。

但是效果不太好。

O New Evolution结束后发现他和寄旭一起走了情绪低落被厦璘和东明安慰了半天的我；  
双人直播时没忍住用手擦掉他嘴角食物的我；  
看着他嘴角上扬却在他转头过来时避开视线的我；  
发现他半夜还在公司时从宿舍跑到公司给他拍照片发到pkd的我；  
因为他和我打闹了一整天开心得不得了的我；  
录视频时故意跑进他的直拍镜头的我；  
在他生日那天因为工作没能参加他的生日直播，急到差点和制作人吵起来的我；  
借着粉丝评论和他抱怨只推不拉的我；  
第一次fanship直播时看到他假装生气觉得很可爱而笑出来的我……  
还有他生日那天等他回宿舍等了一整夜的我。

这么明显，是他的话其实早就知道了。

疯了，真的疯了。我突然变得气馁。做了一晚上的心理准备都白费了。虽然我没有明确的想要得到的回复，但是我想让他知道我对他的感情，确认这份感情是真正存在的；然而，如果和我想的一样的话，他已经知道了的话，那我的表白岂不是毫无意义？没有意义的事，就连准备过程都是毫无意义的，对吧？

我烦躁到借由肉体的痛感来发泄情绪，恢复理智的时候手上已经布满了伤口和鲜血。他就是这样的人，自己整天一副云淡风轻的模样，却能让周围的人为了他走火入魔。我这叫做飞蛾扑火，明知道结局是粉身碎骨还是拼了命地向火光靠近。我活该。

得出了我活该这个结论后，我莫名其妙地恢复了冷静，除了手上的伤以外根本看不出什么异常。不愧是他，即使本人不在也能对人造成巨大的杀伤力。就连电脑锁屏上那朵紫色的花都像是在嘲笑我的胆怯。

表白的事儿以后再说吧，也可能以后再也不说了，谁知道呢？

我收拾好东西，关上工作室的灯，往公司门口走去。路过他的工作室的时候，我没忍住往里瞥了一眼，他在穿外套。他也现在走吗？待到这么晚，是他会做的事。我好像被钉在了地上，想要动弹却无法在不敢面对他的低落和与他并肩而行的期盼中做出选择。

“哥？一起走吧。”  
“好。”  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我生日那天，你一直在等我回去对吧，听到我的脚步声才从客厅跑回卧室装睡。”  
“唔……你怎么知道的？”  
“客厅桌子上我的水杯里是温水。还有你的呼吸声听起来太刻意了。”

果然，真是没办法。

现在这样也挺好的。虽然接下来的话有点自欺欺人，但我还是想说，想那么多还没发生的事情其实没什么用，当下的一切才是最重要的。即使未来的某一天我和他的故事线突然被剪断了，至少我曾经拥有过一些美好的回忆。

那就这样吧。


End file.
